Tough Days
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: He hated not being able to walk, and he hated being stuck in the hospital for half of his life...
1. Chapter : Hatred

Chapter 1: Hatred...

Oh, how he hated being in the hospital. Gilbert Beilschmidt; a young boy who's been at the hospital since he was 4. Now, he's 18 years old, and he still has a horrible illness. An illness that won't let him walk without crutches.

Gilbert sat up in his bed, and his right leg was sore as usual. His room was just like any other room in the hospital; but... he had a picture of the younger brother he never met. Gilbert hasn't been out of the hospital for a very long time, and he doesn't even know what the outside world is like. And if he tried to refuse to go back to his room, the doctors would sedate him and restrain him. He was alone his whole life... barely any friends.

The door opened, and Gilbert turned his head to see a doctor who was holding a tray with pills. "It's time for your medication, Gilbert" the doctor told him. "No" the young boy refused. The doctor started to get mad, but he was calm. He walked over to the boy, and put the pills down on a table. "Did you not hear me the first time, young man? You have to eat the pills or else." Gilbert turned his head, and ignored the older man. "Or else what? All you people do is treat me like trash... and I'm sick of it." Gilbert told at him. "Mr. Beilschmidt, eat the pills or I have no choice but to sedate you again." The older man told him again. "Ich hasse dich. (I hate you.)" The Doctor grabbed Gilbert's arm, and the boy fought back. He put the oxygen mask over his face, and the boy became unconscious; asleep. _"I just want to get out of this damn place" _Gilbert thought to himself. _"I just want to go home..."_

He woke up feeling tired, and he took the oxygen mask off. The screen was pulled around Gilbert's bed, and his leg was feeling a bit better. He got up, got his crutches, and went out the door. Gilbert went outside to the courtyard, and sat down on one of the wooden benches. He hated being the only one not able to run around, or able to go swimming. Gilbert remembered the day he first found out he couldn't walk without crutches.

_14 years ago;_

_ Gilbert cried... he was crying because he was scared. His mother wasn't there to comfort him, neither was his father. Gilbert was all alone in a hospital. He hugged his teddy bear close to his chest, and tears went down his face. He wasn't use to wearing pajamas all day and night, he was use to wearing whatever he wanted. Gilbert wanted to go back home and be with his family, he absolutely didn't want to be in a hospital. The doctor walked through his door, and sat down next to Gilbert's bed. "Young man, it seems that you have a very rare illness. You won't be able to use your right leg that often, you'll need crutches. Can you understand that, Gilbert?" The doctor asked him. Gilbert couldn't speak English that much, so he sighed and told him, "Ich will each Hause gehen. Nur bitte... Ich will nach Hause gehen. (I want to go home. Just please... I want to go home.)" Gilbert told him. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. You'll be here for while." The doctor told him. The young boy started to cry again, and the older man left him alone. Gilbert wanted to see his mother and father again, he wanted to go back home..._

Gilbert snapped back to reality when he heard hospital workers trying to restrain a young man. "I wanna go home! Je vous hais (I hate you)!" He yelled. "Calm down, you're scaring the other patients who are out here!" One worker yelled at him. They finally sedated him, and took him back inside the building. Gilbert went back inside as well, and he went back to his room and went back into bed. His leg started to ache again, and he hated it. Gilbert's leg bothered him so much, he wanted to cut it off. He asked a doctor one time if they could cut his leg off, but they refused to his request. So, Gilbert was forced to live with a bothersome leg. Sometimes, he would try to walk on his own, but he would fall flat on his face and either pass out or break his nose. Gilbert sighed, and looked at the picture of his younger brother. Ludwig Beilschmidt: The only other brother that Gilbert ever had. To him, Gilbert first thought they weren't related a single bit. Gilbert had crimson colored eyes and white-hair, and Ludwig had blond hair and ocean colored eyes. Ludwig never visited him ever... not even his mother or father has visited him. Gilbert decided to go to sleep, and finally, he did. His leg hurting and aching even more.

Gilbert woke up again, his leg hurting even more than before. He tried making the pain go away by massaging his leg, but it didn't work a single bit. Gilbert started to cry again, and he yelled to the top of his lungs. The hospital workers came through the door and tried to restrain Gilbert, but he swung his arms and legs, trying to keep them from sedating him. One worker held down his bad leg, and Gilbert yelled in pain. One other person put a blanket around the young boy, and it was as cold as ice. Gilbert stopped moving; his body growing too cold. They left him, and didn't even bother to remove the blanket off of Gilbert. He was alone again..._  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Rage

Chapter 2: Lifeless

For a few minutes, Gilbert was freezing cold, his skin turning paler. A nurse walked in, and took the blanket off of him. Gilbert got under the covers, and sat up. He was still shivering and shaking, but he ignored it. Gilbert saw something sticking out from under his bed, and he lifted part of his blanket to see his old teddy bear. He had been looking for that toy for a very long time. He picked it up, and put it on his bed. Gilbert smiled at the toy; memories of his old life before he was in the hospital went through his mind. He remembered one time when he accidentally left it at his uncle's house, or the time when he nearly left it on an airplane. He heard the door creak open, and he saw a young boy walk in. He had bruises on his face and arms, and his head was wrapped in bandages. He looked scared and frightened, like he saw something horrifying. "C-Can I stay in h-here?" The boy asked. Gilbert nodded his head yes, and the little boy sat down in a chair next to him. "So, what's your name" Gilbert asked. "My n-name is Matthew Williams. My brother Alfred and I have b-been in the hospital for 5 days... we w-were in a car accident. Our parents died, and Alfred is still in Intensive-Care." He said. "You... sound like you're lonely." Gilbert said as he gave his bear to Matthew. "You can keep it." Matthew smiled after Gilbert told him that. "Th-Thank you so much! I name this bear... Kumajiro!" The boy left with a smile on his face, and the older boy smiled as well. Gilbert made someone else happy, and he too was happy.

He got his crutches, carefully got up, and walked out the door and walked through the halls of the hospital. Gilbert remembered when the hospital was a nice place, and then over the years the joy and happiness went away. Gilbert noticed a boy in one room, and he looked very sick. He was coughing, and barely even moving. A nurse was checking on him and putting a cold towel on his head. "Mr. Kirkland, are you sure you don't need anything else?" She asked him. "That's Arthur Kirkland to you... and no, I don't need anything." He replied. The nurse left the room, and went right past Gilbert. It was night-time already, and most of the doctors and nurses were going home. Most patients aren't able to leave their rooms, but Gilbert was allowed to leave his room. He walked through the now dark corridors of the hospital, and went to the front desk. No one was there, so he looked through files. He found a file with information of the patients on this floor, and he took it back to his room. After sitting down, Gilbert opened the file, and looked for his paper. But, he decided to read a few other papers on other patients. He first read an interesting one-

_Name: Bonnefoy, Francis_

_Age: 20_

_Date-of-Birth: February 7th_

_Cause of Hospitalization: Former owner of 5-star restaurant; brain damage in car accident. Can go berserk at any time, and arms and legs must be tied down with restraints. Although, he seems to calm down on Valentines Day. _

_ "Such a weirdo" _Gilbert said to himself. He then found another paper. This one... was about Matthew's brother-

_Name: Jones, Alfred_

_Age: 18_

_Date-of-Birth: July 4th_

_Cause of Hospitalization: In a car accident with his family. Parents are now deceased, and his brother is alive. Alfred is still in I.C.U. with major injuries; broken arm, cuts and bruises on right leg, had to get 87 stitches on his back, and one broken finger._

_"Poor boy" _Gilbert said to himself. He finally found his paper, and he was surprised by what he read.

_Name: Beilschmidt, Gilbert_

_Age: 18_

_Date-of-birth: December 2nd_

_Cause of Hospitalization: Spine was damaged while climbing a tree. He's not able to use his right leg often, and he attempts to walk without his crutches. But it sometimes leads to failure. Gilbert has had problems with the hospital staff, and will not stop with these actions. Still awaiting surgical operation authorization from Dr. Right. _

Gilbert crumbled the paper in his hands, and threw it on the floor. _"So... it was him who ruined my life? All these years, and I could've gotten my leg fixed?!"_ Gilbert's mind went crazy with anger and rage. He got up without his crutches, and limped outside his room. He walked to the doors of the front of the hospital, and limped outside to the front. It was raining, and the rain against Gilbert's skin felt nice. He limped to the sidewalk, and kept walking on the sidewalk. He wanted to kill the doctor who didn't fix his leg; he wanted to see him die. Gilbert yelled and cursed into the cold night air, crying and yelling until he couldn't breathe anymore. He limped into the street, luckily dodging all the cars. Gilbert saw bright lights to his right, and everything went black. He opened his eyes only a bit, and he was looking up at the dark and cloudy sky. Gilbert was on his back on the ground... and his entire body was overtaken with horrible pain... dreadful, unbearable, excruciating, agonizing pain.

He coughed up blood, and his heartbeat could be heard in his ears. People surrounded Gilbert, and he saw that someone was calling 911. He knew he would be in trouble when he woke up back in the hospital; he even knew he wouldn't be able to leave his room anymore. Gilbert would be isolated from the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_A/N: This is a very short chapter for this story! It's short because I am writing another chapter for Dissidia High! Enjoy this very... very short chapter!_

__Chapter 3: Reunion...

Gilbert awoke to the sound of medical machines, and his head was hurting this time. He couldn't feel his legs, and he felt that his left arm was in a cast. And his father was sitting next to his bed. "So you're awake? It's been a long time since I've seen you, Gilbert." He told him. The young man tried to sit up and talk, but his legs weren't working at all. "Oh, you're trying to get up? Well, when your mother and I were talking to your doctor, he said your spine was damaged even more. You've lost the ability... to walk anymore. Gilbert, you still have your legs, but they won't work anymore." Gilbert's father said. The boy started to cry, and he still tried to move his legs. But... they wouldn't move an inch. Gilbert's father left him alone, and the young boy cried once again. He pinched his leg, and it hurt. He tried again to move them, but they wouldn't. _"What have I done..? Instead of not being able to use one leg, I've lost both of my legs." _Gilbert thought. "All these years, and you've grown up so much." It was his mother... his mother had finally come to visit him after all these dreadful years. Gilbert didn't want to cry, but the tears went down his face anyways. His mother walked over to him, and hugged him, singing an old lullaby that she used to sing to him. Gilbert fell asleep from the lullaby, and his mother pulled up the blanket to his neck. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Gilbert. Don't worry, I'll get you out of this hospital, and we can go home. I promise." She whispered in his ear. His mother left, and Gilbert went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Chapter 4: Trust

Alfred woke up, being greeted by a very bright light and a pain in his body. Was he actually alive? What happened to his little brother, or his mom or dad? Alfred freaked out, and when he sat up, he was in pain. He quickly went back down, and sighed.

A nurse walked in the room, and then she froze right in her tracks. She ran back outside, and instead of her coming back in Alfred's room, a very old doctor walked back in. He grabbed a chair, and sat down next to Alfred's bed.

"How are you feeling, Alfred? My name is Director Leonard. I manage this hospital, and If I wasn't off duty that night, your brother: Matthew or yourself would not be alive." He said.

Alfred didn't remember a thing about what happened that night. He didn't even want to remember, his parents died..

"Wh-Where... is Matt? Can I... can I see him?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, yes you my see him. He'll be in here in just a moment."

Director Leonard left, and Alfred sighed in relief of his little brother being alright.

"ALFRED!" Matt yelled as he ran into the room, holding his new bear Kumajiro.

"Hey, little bro. Glad to see you're OK." Alfred said as he smiled.

"Oh, did ya' h-hear? M-My new friend got p-paralyzed from the waist down l-last night. Do you w-want to go meet h-him?" Matt asked.

"Sure, just help me get up."

Alfred carefully sat up, ignoring the pain within his body. As he got up, Matt put Alfred's arm around his shoulder, and helped him walk out the room. They went past many rooms, most of them with or without patients.

Matt stopped at one room, and helped Alfred walk inside. The young man who occupied the room had pale skin; white hair, red eyes; and he was wearing light blue pajamas.

"Hi, G-Gilbert! This is my older b-brother: Alfred!" Matt said as he laughed just a bit. Alfred and Matt sat down in chairs next to Gilbert's bed, and they all seemed to sigh in relief for being alive, even Gilbert himself sighed. "So, you're Alfred? Nice to meet you." The young man said as he grinned. "Yeah, nice to meet ya' to, Gilbert. You know, I think a friend of mine named Ludwig told me about you." Gilbert's eyes widened, and he grabbed Alfred by his shirt. "L-Let go of me, dude! You're hurting me!" Alfred yelled. "My brother... how the hell do you know him?! Antworte mir (Answer me)!" Gilbert yelled in pure anger, "Matthew, close the door and lock it now!" "Don't listen to him, Matt!" Alfred begged his younger brother. Matt didn't know who to listen to.

But, he locked the door anyways. Gilbert came up with an idea to get Alfred to talk; he remembered the needle that the doctor threatened to inject him with. As he grabbed the needle, Matt hid under the bed. "Tell me now, how do you my brother?" Gilbert asked. "N-Never... I won't tell someone like you." The teen made a horrible choice... Gilbert stabbed the needle in Alfred's right arm, and injected the vile contents inside his system. The young man dropped the needle, and when he let go of Alfred, the teen collapsed on his side. He was shaking, and he was coughing blood as he grew unconscious.

Matt ran from under the bed, and went to his older brother's side. "Alfred...! ALFRED!" He yelled. "You monster! How could you?! He's my only family!" Gilbert calmed down, and he felt so guilty. "I... I'm sorry... get him to one of the doctors. Tell no one about this, Matt. I'm so, so sorry." Gilbert muttered as a tear went down his face. Matt unlocked the door, and quickly rushed out the door to get a nurse.

_just a few minutes later..._

Matt sat up in his bed, traumatized very badly of what happened earlier. He wanted to forget what happened, but the picture of his brother nearly dying in front of him scared him. He heard his door open and close, and he looked up only a bit to see not the director, but a doctor. He has short black hair, pale brown eyes, and he was very tall but skinny. And he was wearing the usual hospital-doctor uniform. "Konichiwa" he said as he bowed slightly, "My name is Doctor Kiku Honda, and I will be your new doctor." Matt grinned, and he sighed sadly."So, I heard you were 'traumatized' by the incident that happened today. Here is some good news, and unfortunate news. First off, your brother: Alfred F. Jones, is in a very stable coma and luckily won't be on life support, due to the fact that he was nearly immune to the shot that Gilbert gave him. For the bad news, well... I will tell you that later. Please, excuse me." Kiku politely bowed once more, and walked out the door.

Matt rolled over on his side, pulled the blankets up to his body, and he started to cry.

Would Alfred wake up before Matt would be discharged? Would Alfred die in his sleep? Why in the world did Matt even trust Gilbert..?

Matt hugged Kumajiro close to his chest, and thought about the things he use to do when everything was better. Like the day he and Alfred won a fishing tournament; or when they... used to go to the beach with their Mom and Dad.

That memory, just made Matt's mood worse, but, he cried himself asleep.


	5. ATTENTION!

Hi everyone, this is HyruleAlchemistZero! Just saying hi, and that this is ATTENTION for all of you! If you've read my hetalia fanfic: "Tough Days", then you know what it's about, and you guys might be saying: "What will happen next" or "Which other characters will be in this" or "What will Happen to Gilbert?" Well, here's the thing: I want to see if you guys can come up with which characters will be in the next chapters! Here are the rules:

**First: **Put the "real name" of the character in the review. Like if you want Russia to be in one of the next chapters, his real name would be Ivan Braginski.

**Then: **Put the age for the character. If you wanted Denmark (Matthias (Mathais) Køhler.) in this story, he would have to be no younger than 16, since he looks like an adult in the anime.

**Lastly: **Say why the character is in the hospital. Broken Leg? Traumatic Experience? In a Coma? Disease? It can be anything.

Alright, I promise I will update as soon as I can, but leave your Ideas in the Reviews! Just remember, fans, be creative and keep writing fanfiction!

- **_HyruleAlchemistZero: the fanfiction writer of many anime shows and games._**


	6. Chapter 5: Accidents Happen for a Reason

_**Chapter 5: Accidents happen for a reason** _

Outside of the hospital; Subway Train _(A/N: OC in this part belongs to RandomPerson164)_

Ćerima yawned as the train was still heading to its destination. It felt like the train had been traveling for hours instead of minutes, and barely anyone was on it. She had a long day... she was tired from doing school work, and she had to walk 5 miles to get on the train she was in. Ćerima decided to sit down, but before she could, the train suddenly stopped, and she fell, hitting her head on a metal beam.

She fell onto her side, and her vision was very blurry. Ćerima's head was hurting so much, she couldn't even think. She saw a security guard rush over to her, and checked on her. But before Ćerima could talk, she finally passed out, her head still hurting like never before in her life.

Hospital; Courtyard _(A/N: OC in this part belongs to me!)_

Kenshin sat quietly in his wheelchair, wondering when he would be able to walk again. He was shot a few times during a bank robbery, and now, he's in a wheelchair, temporarily paralyzed until some of the bullet wounds heal. Kenshin may be only 14, but at least he's still alive.

"Good Afternoon, Kenshin." It was Kenshin's adoptive older brother: Kiku Honda. He walked over to Kenshin, and hugged him.

"How are you feeling today? Are your legs healing fine?" Kiku asked him.

"Yeah, I can start to feel them again. Hows the patient you're taking care of?"

"Still traumatized from yesterday. You know, I won't be working for 4 days, we're going to Okinawa to see Grandfather. The hospital can be lonely for a young boy."

Kenshin nodded his head yes, and smiled and laughed in joy. But, the joy ended. Kiku heard sirens out in front of the hospital, and rushed back into the hospital. The young boy pushed the wheels of his chair, and went inside to be shocked by what he saw.

A girl who looked older than him, being rushed to the emergency room. The side of her forehead was bleeding, and it really scared Kenshin. He felt like he was about to throw-up, but he didn't, he just felt sick.

"Kenshin," Kiku said, "I've changed my mind, we can't go to Okinawa."

Kenshin's heart nearly stopped, and he started to cry.

"B-But... you promised..!" The boy cried.

"I know I did, but the girl you saw needs medical attention, and I need to attend to her. Kenshin, we'll have to go to Okinawa maybe next month."

"Next month?! I knew it, you barely even care about me anymore! Ever since I was shot, and mom and dad died, you never cared about anything anymore! You don't even care about me!"

Kiku tried to calm his younger brother down, knowing he had a weak heart and he was very sick during this time of the year.

"You Promised..." Kenshin finally passed out from exhaustion, his heart about to give up. Kiku picked him up not bothering to take the wheelchair. He took Kenshin back to his room, put him back into bed, and covered him with the blankets. _"Never again... will I let you get hurt" _Kiku thought to himself. The older boy left, and closed the door behind him as he blamed himself for letting Kenshin getting shot.

Roderich's room_ (A/N: Character Request by Syckness.)_

__ He looked down at his legs, well, what was left of his legs. Why in the world did Roderich even go on the Ski Trip? He should've stayed home and played the piano until his hands started to ache.

Well, at least he would still be able to play the piano, but he wouldn't be able to run to save his life, his legs were gone... completely gone... he could never get them back.

Roderich started to get chills, and when he turned to see who or what was standing next to him, he saw a nurse. She looked very young, and she had very long brown hair, immediately Roderich was attracted to her.

"My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I'll be your nurse until you're discharged from the hospital. You must be Roderich Edelstein, correct?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am. Luckily, I wouldn't be talking to a beautiful girl like you if I weren't alive."

"Aw, you're too kind!" She smiled as she kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back in just a few minutes with your medicine."

Elizabeta left the room, and Roderich blushed slightly. He had never kissed or have been kissed by a girl in his life, but, he kind of liked it.

But still, his legs... they were gone...

_(A/N: Well this is the end of this chapter! Want a character from Hetalia: Axis Powers in this, or an OC of yours in this story? Tell me in a review! _


	7. Chapter 6: Sickness, and Despression

_**Chapter 6: Sickness, and Depression  
**_

Lili sat by herself in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for the news on her older brother: Vash. He had caught a very bad sickness, and by what the nurse told Lili, she said to her that he might not be alive for long. The thought of her older brother and only family possibly dying, scared her and frightened her very much. She would surely be sent to an orphanage if Vash died.

"Lili" the nurse told her, "You're welcome to see you brother now, he's in stable condition."

The nurse led Lili to one of the rooms, and there he was: Vash. He looked a bit well, but his face was a little red, and his arm had many Iv needles in it, probably putting medicine in his blood to get him better.

The nurse left, ad Lili ran over to hug her brother, and then sit in a chair by his bedside.

"B-big brother... are you really going to die?" She asked nervously.

"No, I won't. Don't believe what they tell you, I'll get better real soon."

"But... they said"-

"I told you not to believe what they say!"

Vash yelled a bit too loud, causing him to grip his chest in pain, but then calm down. A doctor walked in, and sat down in an extra-chair next to the young girl.

"Well, Vash. It seems you may have a common flu, but abnormal symptoms." The doctor told him.

"L-Like what?" Vash responded in a nervous tone.

"Chest pains; very harsh coughing, blurry vision, and slight fevers. Have you had any of these symptoms already?"

"Yeah, just the chest pains."

"Then something tells me you'll be staying here for quite a while. But, we'll figure out something so you can go home earlier. Anyways, do you have any family we can contact for Lili to stay with them?"

"No, not really."

"No mother, no father?"

"Nope, they died a year ago when our old house burned down. Lili and I live in an apartment complex."

"Do you mind if she lives with me and my wife?"

Vash's mind went crazy when he heard that a complete stranger he didn't know very well... wanted to take care of his little sister until he got better?! Before he could go angry and into a frenzy, he gripped his chest once again in horrible pain, screaming to the top of his lungs, and calming down... but, the heart monitor sounded as if Vash was... dead.

The doctor picked up Lili and went out the room as bunches of hospital workers went in and tried to revive Vash. Lili saw the whole thing... her older brother wasn't breathing at all, he was lifeless.

One other doctor used a defibrillator to revive, after saying "clear" when the electricity went through Vash's body, no movement from him at all.

Lili started to cry, but, before another shock of electricity could go through her brother's body, he was revived, and he gasped for air. A nurse quickly sedated him, and Vash fell asleep, his heart rate stable.

The hospital staff left the room, talking to each other as they walked back to the lobby of the hospital, or wherever they were stationed at.

The young girl still started to cry in fear, and the doctor hugged her.

"It's ok" he said to her softly, "Come on, I'll take you outside to the courtyard."

The kind doctor picked up Lili, and carried her outside as she still kept crying.

_Ivan Braginski's room (A/N: Dedicated to 3 people: Dysfunctional Sleep, RandomPerson164, and my dog who is now feeling better. (I love my dog: Francis!) Yes I named my dog Francis after France in hetalia. Don't trust him! France is a creepy stalker!):_

Ivan couldn't see that much... his left eye was still healing from surgery, and bandages were wrapped around it so it wouldn't be infected. It was his 19th birthday a few days ago, but, when he accidentally shattered a glass, some of the glass shards had gotten into his eye, and they had to operate on his eye before he could go blind.

Luckily, his younger sister: Natalia, visits him. And his older sister: Yekaterina, is a nurse who works at the hospital Ivan is staying in. He was lucky he wasn't an only child, he wouldn't be the way he was today. A sometimes mysterious but kind and very nice young man. He saw his older sister come through the door, and Ivan smiled in joy as she sat down next to his bed.

"Well" she smiled, "I see you're doing alright, Ivan. Director Leonard said your eye would be healed in a few days. I made you a scarf."

Yekaterina gave Ivan a long white scarf, and when he held it in his hands, he immediately put in around his neck, and laughed.

"I like it!" Ivan laughed in joy, "It's so comfortable! It even smells like the sunflowers back in Russia. Ah, I miss being there. Although, the stray dogs that used to bite people, I really don't miss that much."

"I know, I remember I was bit one time by that dog named Moscow. He scared me, and I should've listened to that old man when he said 'never run from Moscow, or else he'll hunt you down like the mangy dog he is.' It's a good thing that he's not around here. Or is he? I really don't know."

Before Russia's sister could talk on about the dog that bit her once, a very horrible scream was heard just around the corner.

_meanwhile..._

Director Leonard and Kiku stood at the door, frightened to see a young girl trying to jump out of a window. She would surely die if she did, since this was the 4th floor.

Yekaterina ran up to the door, and stood there since she was frightened by the sight.

"W-What's going on? I thought Olivia was being watched?" Yekaterina asked.

Well, she was," the Director replied, "Until Kiku turned his back to get her medication. Olivia locked the door, and know she's attempting suicide. We managed to get the door open, but I have no choice but to grab her quickly, and sedate her."

Director Leonard slowly snuck in the room, and without Olivia noticing him, he grabbed her away from the window. She fought back, and tried to get away, but Kiku ran over, and quickly sedated her. Olivia fell unconscious, and Director Leonard carried her to another room, probably a very guarded room, with a locked window.

Yekaterina walked away back to her brother's room, but, she heard Kiku talking on the phone. She stopped, and listened.

"Junko-chan, I'm sorry, we can't come to Okinawa."

_"Aw, why not? It's my 16th birthday, and almost everyone is here! Grandma, Grandpa, Akihiko-Kun, your Friend: Yao, and even his friend: Kaoru!"_

"So sorry, Junko-chan. I have many patients to deal with, Kenshin is having a relapse with a sickness, and I am just really busy these days."

_"B-But... Kiku-sama! You promised me you would be here!"_

"I know I did! I promised Kenshin I would take him with me, but now he's sick!"

_"Kiku-sama, don't get angry! Remember what happened last time you got angry? You took down that 7'6" bully at the martial arts dojo!"  
_

"S-Sorry, Junko-chan. I promise... Kenshin and I will be there next month. That I promise..."

_"Oh, ok. Besides, I should go back to sleep. It may be the afternoon there, but it's still morning here. I have school tomorrow anyways. Sayounara, Kiku-sama."_

"Sayounara, Junko-chan. Tell everyone I said hi."

Junko hung up, and Kiku's expression saddened at the fact he would miss his cousin's birthday.


	8. Chapter 7: Frenemies

_**Chapter 7: Frenemies  
**_

Gilbert looked around the corner of the hallway, carefully moving his wheelchair foward. He... was spying on the nurse he liked: Elizabeta Hedavary. She was talking to one of the doctors, but, Gilbert really liked it when she smiled. Elizabeta was the one that made some of the patients laugh and smile, but, she was very violent when someone didn't want to take their medicine...

"Hey, it isn't nice to spy on a woman."

It was Roderich. Gilbert heard of him a day ago, and heard that he had lost both of his legs in a ski accident.

"Yeah so what?" Gilbert replied, "She's just a nurse. She won't notice me."

"Some women are able to notice men from even a mile away. So, leave her alone, _Gilbert_."

"You can't tell me what to do, _Roderich._ At least I still have my legs."

"Y-You take that back! I'm still alive, but I don't have my legs! At least I'm not dumb."

"HEY! I'm more smarter than you!"

"Aha! It's smarter! Not more smarter! You are an idiot! A fool, a complete num-skull!"

Before anymore fighting could take place, Elizabeta noticed the two, and walked over to them.

"Good Morning, Roderich. Good Morning, Gilbert. I see you're both doing fine today?" She asked, smiling.

Before Gilbert could say anything, Roderich spoke first.

"Good Morning to you too, Elizabeta. You're looking more beautiful everytime I see you."

"Aw," Elizabeta smiled as her face slightly turned red, "You're always too kind to me, Roderich. Come on, let's go back to your room, you need rest everyday until some of your other wounds heal."

Elizabeta pushed Roderich in his wheelchair to his room, and Gilbert went back to his room in his wheelchair, sighing. He barely had any friends, ever since the incident that happened with Alfred and Matt.

A/N: Sorry if this is a short chapter! I had to come back from Japan, I have Jet Lag... Anyways. I am putting up a CONEST! YAY! Here is the deal, anyone who can come up with the best Fanart for this will get to have a Cameo in this fanfic and the next Sequel! Must have a Fanfiction account and user name... You would have to PM box me. You can send me a link to the Fanart if you have a Deviantart account. Also, it could be in any art style! Thank you! ARIGATO.


	9. Chapter 8: Memories and Familiar People

Chapter 8: Flashback

…

_14 years ago…_

_"Gilbert, Zeit, um innen zu kommen (Gilbert, time to come in)!" Gilbert's mother called from the house, the young boy still playing in the snow._

_"In einer Stunde (In an hour)!" He laughed. "Let's see if I can climb the old tree."_

_…inside the house…_

_"He can get a cold," Gilbert's father sighed, "He's been a bit moody lately."_

_"I know, Wolfrik. He's just saddened that we moved. Where in the world is he? He's supposed to be in here by now."_

_…..outside…_

_"I can see my school from here!" Gilbert giggle, his legs swinging as he sat on the unstable tree branch. When his mother walked out of the house, she saw her son and gasped._

_"Get down from there right now!" She yelled._

_"Alright, alright… I'll come down, mom."_

_The branch snapped, and the boy plummeted to the ground, breaking a few bones and crying out in pain._

_"It hurts! It hurts!"_

…..reality…

"It hurts! It hurts!" Gilbert woke up from his nightmare, sweat going down his forehead. He had a nightmare of when he was younger, when he couldn't walk without crutches. Now, he has to be in a wheelchair… He got himself off his bed, and into his wheelchair, going outside to the hallway. He then saw Roderich, and Gilbert rushed outside to the courtyard, stopping next to a concrete bench.

"So, it's you again." Roderich had caught up to Gilbert…

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come out here, and"-

"And what? Get on my nerves?"

"Well, at least my father wasn't a drunk."

"Excuse me? How do you know about my father?"

"My father knew him at work. You father is a drunk idiot who doesn't care about anyone, especially you."

"Shut up."

"Why should I? What I'm saying is true. He'll forget about you in no time, you'll be here for a long time!"

"I've already been here for half of my life!"

"Well, you'll be here much longer then!"

Gilbert swung his arm at Roderich, and instead of hitting him, he knocked over Roderich in his wheelchair. He fell to his side, unable to get up at all.

"Good luck getting back up, Roderich." Gilbert laughed, going back into the building. Roderich just lay there, his glasses cracked, and he couldn't get up…

….

"He had what?!" Director Leonard was outraged by what Kiku had told him.

"Matthew had gotten into a fight with another patient."

The Director grumbled, and adjusted his glasses.

"Put him into Ward #234: the Psychiatric Ward."

"That can really affect a child! Are you sure about that order?"

"Yes, I am very sure. We can't risk him running away."

…..

"No! Don't touch me!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to run from the Doctor.

"Calm down, we are just moving you to another room!" He yelled at him, dragging him by the back of his shirt. Matt bit the doctor's hand, and got away, running into his older brother's room.

"Alfred!" He yelled, "Wake up! Please, they're taking me away! Wake up!"

The doctor grabbed him, and took him to another room.

"Alfred!"

…

"Huh…?" Cerima opened her eyes, a dull pain in head bothering her. Was she at home? She noticed someone opened the window, and she shut her eyes.

"Mom…. It's too bright… go away…"

"I'm not your mother or father, Cerima."

She opened her eyes once more, and this time, her vision cleared. She was actually in a hospital, and, a man was standing by the window.

"Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You earned excessive head trauma falling, and hitting your head on the train."

"Oh, now I remember…" Cerima rubbed her head slightly, whimpering at the pain.

"My name is Kiku Honda, a doctor who works here."

"You are from Japan, correct?"

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm in a school program where I have to go to Japan when I'm older. I wish to be a scholar."

"Oh, then… Tokyo University is the best choice for studying. Excuse me, I must see the Director."

Kiku left, and Cerima yawned, she was very tired like she was yesterday. Wait, how long was she unconscious? It was nighttime when she was going home, now, it's daytime. She didn't worry about it, she just tried to go back to sleep.

'Things to do when I go home,' she thought to herself, 'Go see Ludwig, then, I'll save my money for the extra school programs I'm taking, including karate… then, I'll just sleep, study when I wake up, and just focus on tackling the rest of the school year.'

Cerima was woken up by the sound of wheelchair being moved, and she slightly opened her eyes, seeing what the noise was. It was just a young man going back to his room, who looked as if he was paralyzed from the waist down. He looked a lot like Ludwig's brother in a picture she saw...


	10. Chapter 9: Never mess with Ivan's scarf

Chapter 9: Never mess with Ivan's scarf...

As he sat down on a chair in the lunchroom, Ivan kept his scarf around his neck closely. He couldn't let his scarf get torn, or taken away from him... AT ALL. Or, he just might get angry, and then he'll be sedated.

Before Ivan could get back up, he felt someone spill hot coffee right on the top of his head. Francis Bonnefoy, the insane French Guy.

"Sorry about that..." He chuckled, "I thought you were the trash..."

Ivan looked at him, "It's alright..."

"Let me wash it off for you," Francis grabbed a bottle of water, and poured the water on top of Ivan's head. Ivan was growing very angry...

"Do you have a problem?"

"Do I have a problem? **_Do I ha_****_ve a__ prob__lem?_** You stole my food once, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. Just leave me alone..."

"Um... No."

Francis took Ivan's scarf away from him.

"Give it back," He muttered, "Give it back... please..."

"No, not for a long time, Ivan."

Ivan stared at him, "My sister gave that to me..."

"So?"

"Give it back..."

"Or else what? You'll beat me until I become mindless?"

"Yes, **_yes I will_**..."

_A/N: _**Guys, I am so sorry I was gone for so long! I'M BACK. Sorry if this is ANOTHER short chapter, I will add more OCs in the next one! Since, I promised all of you your OCs would be in the chapters! I still love you all! *Magic Hugs***


	11. Chapter 10: Take a bullet for someone

**_a/n: Before I begin, I want to say something awesome! My cousin has gotten back from his tour with the Army, and luckily, he is unharmed! *Epic Inhale* I MISSED HIM. And, he even requested an OC in this!  
_**

Chapter 10: Take a bullet for someone...

_Name: Nakayama, Akinobu/ Honda, Ryuunosuke_

_Age: 20_

_Date-of-birth: July 1st_

_Cause of Hospitalization: Akinobu was shot multiple times in the chest. One had skimmed his heart by one inch, and he is paralyzed from the chest down. He will be able to walk in about 1 week at least. He will be questioned by Police as soon as he wakes up from his coma._

_..._

"He's been asking about you..." Daiki stood next to his brother's bedside, holding his old stuffed-bunny. "Kenshin heard about what happened to you, Akinobu... And, they can't tell him who shot you. I tried to tell you all these years, to get rid of those tattoos... I told you to leave that gang, and, I told you not to even get in trouble with the law. How could you not listen to your family?!"

No response, for the older boy was comatose. His fingers only twitched slightly. Daiki grew outraged, and grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt, the heart rate on the monitor increasing...

"This would've never happened to you if you would've listened!" He yelled, crying. "Anata ga shinu baai, watashi wa raise de futatabi anata o korosu! Dakara watashi o tasukete, watashi wa me o samasu koto o chūcho shinainode, watashi wa chōdo anata o utsu koto ga dekiru! Anata wa yoi shinimasen! (If you die, I'll kill you again in the afterlife! So help me, I won't hesitate to wake you up, so I can just hit you! You better not die!)"

"Sir, you need to calm down, please!" A Doctor grabbed Daiki, pulling him out of the room. He closed the door shut, and stared at Daiki, his eyes filled with fury.

"Do you have any idea of who that man is?!"

"Yeah, two things." He growled. "One: That man is my Older Brother, and the only family I've got, besides my cousins and everyone else. Two: He's a troublemaker. So what? He's still my brother, and I'm not leaving him until he wakes up."

"Look, I know you care about him. But, the Police are taking custody of this part of the Hospital, and I'm afraid we can't let any suspicious men or women in."

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not leaving!"

The Doctor grabbed Daiki's right arm, and lifted the shirt sleeve. A tattoo: Two Koi fish, side to side in the ocean.

"Oh, and I suspect you're not a criminal, isn't that right, Daiki "Double-Koi" Nakayama?"

"How do you know about me..?"

"I'm guessing you don't remember a young man who lost his legs, correct? He was just skiing..."

"Don't you dare say that the snow-lift accident was my fault. I only did that because I was forced, okay? If you want a full-scale riot on your hand, in front of this very Hospital, I suggest you stay within your bounds..."

Daiki walked away, and the Doctor had a wide smile on his face.

"Let's see what the Police have to say about that threat..."

...

"Nooon ... Evadez-vous ... Stop. S'il vous plaît ... Gah ... MES MORCEAUX DAME sont pas les vôtres!" (a/n: You translate this, and see if you can't laugh.)

Alice woke up from a nightmare, and she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"En écoutant les Black Eyed Peas à nouveau, en sommes-nous (Listening to the Black Eyed Peas again, are we)?" Francis snuck into her room... for the 32nd time.

"No... Just go away, Francis."

"I can cuddle with you if-"  
"Non, c'est non, vous pervers (No means no, you pervert)!"

She went back to sleep, and she heard the door close. Alice was diagnosed with an unknown but rare disease, that causes her to have coughing fits and causes her to pass out anytime. Her parents sent her to this Hospital, and now, she hadn't seen them for a month...

"Excuse me, Alice."

She sat up when the lights turned on. A Nurse walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but, the Hospital is currently starting a new program due to budget cuts. There will be at least two or three patients in one room. And, you were chosen to get a "roommate". Don't worry, this young man is very nice."

She went out the door, and brought in a young man on a gurney. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and kind eyes.

"This is Heracles Karpusi. He has a heart problem, but he's very kind. Oh, and don't mind his cat: Artemis." She moved him next to Alice.

"I hope you two get along." She went out the door.

Alice stared at Heracles for a moment, and then tried to go to sleep.

"I don't like it here..."

She sat up again, and looked at Heracles, who looked a bit said.

"I don't like it here anymore. I wish to go back to Greece... All of my other cats are there. Artemis," He paused, holding his cat closely. "Is my only friend in the entire universe."

"You're telling me... Your friend is a cat..?" She knew it was rude to laugh. "Oh, my great-grandfather was from Greece."

"My Great-Grandfather was raised by leopards... My Family grew to love cats ever since."

"That... was random. But, that's cool."

"Cool?" He asked her. "Oh, that's reminds me. We have a pet Snow-Leopard name Achilles. He's probably hiding in the Hospital Basement. I go and see him everyday."

"How could a thing like that hide?!"

"It's cold and dark down there... He likes the cold."

Alice thought this guy was a weirdo, but, she smiled anyway.

"You're a really funny guy, you know? I like funny guys."

Heracles smiled back, and Artemis purred as his tail moved.

"Maybe, we can be friends..."

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Another Chapter! With More words! Ooh, I added a twist at the beginning. My Cousin is funny yes, but shooting isn't funny guys. My cousin's friend was only 16 when he got shot, and no, he isn't dead, he's still the same as he was. Sometimes, the world can be a dangerous place, and danger is very, very real. But anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Cause there's more chapters on the way! And yes, I'm on summer break, so expect a BUNCH of chapters from me! Happy Summer Time to you all! And all those who are going to California: Go to Santa Monica if you want to go surfing, or go to Long Beach if you just want to relax. All party-goers: DON'T GET DRUNK, and enjoy yourselves! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 11: The Horrible Pain

Chapter 11:

His legs were being crushed, and he could feel nothing but sheer pain... Jae couldn't move, he just couldn't... The riots were getting out of hand, and he was in the middle of it. He was only getting back from basketball practice, and then... He was trampled by so many fleeing people.

After the people were all gone, Jae got up, his right leg bloody and bruised. His nose was broken, and he felt something in his back. A... pocketknife..? He reached for it, and quickly pulled it out, dropping it to the ground. Jae needed to get to a Hospital, but, the nearest Hospital was probably busy. There was another Hospital 30 miles away, but, he couldn't just get on a train like he was. He wouldn't be able to pay the Hospital bills either...

Jae had no choice, he needed help... But, he didn't want to walk- no... he couldn't move. Jae's legs refused to move, they just wouldn't budge. He didn't even feel he had a dislocated shoulder, and he didn't notice that people were still running. SWAT was already at the location... Even the paramedics...

He sat down on the sidewalk, and coughed harshly. His right leg was turning an ugly shade of purple... Jae only heard ringing in his ears, his vision was getting blurry, and pain was overwhelming him. He fell unconscious...

...

As he woke up, he felt the sharp pain turn dull. Jae was in the Hospital...

'I don't even have insurance... Mom is going to kill me...' He thought.

**_GUYS! I'M SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER... I'm moving to Seoul in a few weeks, and I apologize for my laziness! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But, to everyone: (according to my friend: ONESHOT-NIGHTMARE), Jae looks like Bang YongGuk of K-pop group B.A.P. (Best K-pop group)! I swear, I will update as soon as a can! JUST DON'T KILL ME IF I UPDATE LATE, ALRIGHT?!  
_**


	13. Chapter 12: Miracles can happen

**Chapter 12: **Miracles can happen...

Gilbert sat quietly in his room, listening to the radio. He wasn't actually listening to it, he just wanted to hear a noise or something… He was alone, tired, hungry, and again… tired… He hasn't slept for a few days, or was it weeks..? He turned the radio off, and got back into bed. He was tired, way too tired. Gilbert was only waken up, by the noise of thunder… Everything went dark.  
He opened his eyes, and got up. Gilbert got his wheelchair, and went over to the window. When he looked out, every building's lights were out. It was a Blackout…

The door slammed open, and an S.W.A.T. officer came walking in, along with a Doctor…

"Mr. Beilschmidt, you're going to have to come with us now. We're evacuating the Hospital, and most of its patients." He muttered.

"If you even touch me, I'll hurt you… badly…" Gilbert growled.

The S.W.A.T. officer got Gilbert out of his wheelchair, and put him over his right-shoulder. He then grabbed the wheelchair… How strong was this guy exactly?!

"Take him to the board-room. It's empty there, and… he won't be alone…"

…

"Great… A storm…" Cerima muttered under her breath, rubbing her eyes. She was taken out of her room, just to be put in a board-room..? There were only about 2 or 3 people in the room where she was, not to mention a S.W.A.T. officer.

"We have another guest, a stubborn one!" A man opened the door, carrying a struggling boy and a wheelchair.

"Let me go!" Cerima recognized that voice… It was the boy named Gilbert.

"Oh, you want me to let you go? Alright then!" The officer dropped the young man on the ground, and the wheelchair. He groaned as the officer left…

Cerima got up, and helped Gilbert up.

"I'm fine…" He coughed. "J-Just let me get up by myself… please… Just let me get up, while I still have my dignity…"

"Are you sure? You look hurt…" She gestured to the large bruise on the side of his face.

"Go away…"

Cerima sat back down in a chair as Gilbert struggled to actually sit up straight. He got up, and got into his wheelchair, wiping some blood from his nose.

"I… need to get out of here… I can't take this anymore…" He started to cry.

"Look, you can't, not until you're discharged. I mean"- Cerima thought of an idea… She had a grin on her face.

"Maybe, we can get out of here…" She smiled. "I met someone not long ago who can probably get us out. But, your legs…"

"I… I can stand…" Gilbert tried getting up, but his legs refused to move. He tried again, and again. It wouldn't work…

"I… can stand..!" He yelled, struggling to get up. He closed his eyes, and before he could yell again, Gilbert felt his feet move… they actually moved…

* * *

**_Hi, my lovely fans~! I'm doing great! I just moved to South Korea, and it's great! I have better WiFi, and I met a new friend! But, I'VE ADDED A PLOT TWISTER! DUNDUNDUN, Dramatics, are the best..! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO LOVE THIS FANFIC! *Internet Hugs and even more Hugs because some of you are just awesome XD* .. *random chairmode activated *boop_**


End file.
